Besos de Snitch
by Sango Hale
Summary: ¿Alguna vez habéis tenido la pequeña pelota dorada de James incrustada en el ojo? ¿No? Bueno, no es una experiencia tan divertida como puede parecer. Traducción; fic de Siriusly Klutzy.


N/Sango: Y vuelvo con otra traducción (no tengo remedio)

**N/Sango: Y vuelvo con otra traducción (no tengo remedio). Me apetecía hacer una nueva, diferente, que fuera corta (no quería meterme en otra historia larga, con The Lion and The Lamb tengo suficiente, de momento) y del fandom de Harry Potter, así fresca, por decirlo de alguna forma. Lily/James no es una pareja que me entusiasme (y sí, he decidido traducir este fic, soy así de guay), pero este fic me hizo gracia. Ya me diréis que os parece :)**

**La autora original es **Siriusly Klutzy**, y el título original **Snitch Kisses**. En favoritos la tenéis, por si queréis leerla en inglés. Tengo su permiso, claro.**

**No os olvidéis de dejarme review en cuanto la leáis, así podré saber qué opináis. Gracias, jeje.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Resumen: **¿Alguna vez habéis tenido la pequeña pelota dorada de James incrustada en el ojo? ¿No? Bueno, no es una experiencia tan divertida como puede parecer.

**Disclaimer: **Estúpida JK Rowling (y sus abogados), si piensas que estoy reclamando mis derechos en esto, estás loca. Te pertenece a ti, claro.

**Besos de Snitch**

Su estúpida snitch acababa de golpearme en el ojo.

Sí. Habéis oído bien. ¡Acaba de incrustárseme en el ojo la estúpida snitch de James Potter! Ya sabéis cómo lo hace, ¿esas veces que intenta ser el rey del mambo y deja que su snitch se aleje de él y, entonces, la coge? Sí, bien, pues falló.

Falló y la jodida cosa voladora llegó a mi ojo. ¿Tengo tanta alergía al Quidditch que hasta atraigo a la snitch? Estaba aquí sentada felizmente, leyendo mi redacción de Historia, e intentando terminar la montaña de deberes que me han puesto y va y una snitch me pega en el ojo.

"¡Lily!" Gritó Alice. Asumí que había saltado, puesto que, de repente, estaba justo a mi lado, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo; queriendo averiguar, ¡la mierda que acababa de pegarme en el ojo!

"¿Qué puñetas ha sido eso?" Me las arreglé para preguntar, cubriendo mi ojo derecho con una mano. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor para ver con mi ojo izquierdo a James de pie, en estado de shock. Para ser sinceros, tenía la mandíbula abierta de par en par. Remus, al menos, parecía preocupado. Estaba aproximándose hacia nosotras.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Alice, haciéndome flipar completamente.

"¡No lo sé!" Jadeé. Bajé las manos. No había sangre. Eso era bueno. Pero apostaría que iba a salir un precioso moratón. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"La snitch de Potter."

"¿Su _qué_?"

"Snitch. Ya sabes, la pequeña pelota dorada que usan en Quidditch. Vamos, Lils. Te ha dado en todo el ojo. ¡Tu cerebro podría estar dañado! ¡Esa es la pelota que casi siempre gana los partidos!"

"¿La snitch de Potter me ha pegado en el ojo?" Pregunté, estupefacta. ¿Se podía ser más gilipollas?

Por muy seductor que fuera su pelo, eso no arreglaba el hecho de que su estúpida snitch me había pegado en el ojo. Este chico _no_ era bueno con los proyectiles. O cosas parecidas. Para ser sincera, ¿qué clase de snitch embiste contra la gente, directa al globo ocular? ¿Y cómo leches ha fallado? ¡Ha estado en el equipo por cinco puñeteros años!

¡A quién le importa si es Cazador! ¡Tienen que arreglárselas con estúpidas bolas, también! ¡Y juega con esa tonta cosa todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué ha fallado _ahora_?

¿Y por qué ha dado en _mi_ ojo?

Abrí mi ojo derecho lentamente, con cuidado. Todo parecía funcionar correctamente.

Parpadeé.

"¿Estás bien, Lily?" Preguntó James, ahora a mi lado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Déjame ver," dijo Remus. Se hallaba delante de mí, mirando fijamente a mi parte dañada.

Sí. Embarazoso.

"Potter, eres imbécil," murmuré, teniendo la fuerte ansia de cogerle por el pelo. Pero entonces pensé que no hubiera sido capaz de soltarle. Así que no hice nada. Además, la mano de Remus estaba en mi hombro, sujetándome. El chico puede que parezca un poco más débil que los demás, pero es _más_ fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Idiota.

"Lo siento, Lily. No quería que pasara esto," dijo él avergonzadamente. Estaba sonriendo. Prácticamente me deja ciega… ¡y le hace gracia!

"Te va a salir moradura," aclaró Remus. No sólo es más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, también era el Capitán de lo Obvio disfrazado como un estudiante de Hogwarts.

"Me he dado cuenta," gruñí sin dejar de mirar a Potter, quien todavía sonreía. "Mantén a raya tu puñetera snitch."

¿Dónde ha ido, la jodida? Quizá se la dé de comer a un hipogrifo, o algo. O a uno de esos elfos que son como esclavos del hogar. Les gustaría.

"Wow, Lily. ¿Estás segura de que no vas a unirte al equipo de Quidditch?" Me preguntó Sirius, impresionado. "Nunca antes había visto a la snitch que volara hacia alguien."

Le fulminé con la mirada.

Como todo el mundo en Gryffindor sabía, no podía jugar a Quidditch. Dificílmente podía ir a ver el Quidditch. No me malinterpretéis, me gusta el deporte, sólo que me parece extremadamente peligroso, incluso estando en las gradas.

Dejad que me explique. En mi primer año fui a todos los partidos, me emocionaba mucho. ¿Pero sabíais que soy la única persona en la historia de Hogwarts en haber sido golpeada por una bludger estando en las gradas? Esa historia tiende a extenderse ininterrumpidamente a lo largo de los años, especialmente a los estudiantes de primero. Son los peores, los que me miran en los partidos y me señalan. Entonces proceden a buscar asientos lejos de mí.

"Puedo besarlo si eso hace que te sientas mejor." Dijo James con una maléfica sonrisa.

Intentando controlar mis expresiones faciales y mirándole como si quisiera matarle, dije, "No, Potter."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, dando un paso hacia mí.

Desde luego que quería que me besara, pero eso él no podía saberlo. Sólo Alice, y seguro que ella se reiría de mí más tarde.

Me cubrí el ojo y fruncí el ceño. "Absolutamente." O algo así.

"O algo así," añadió Sirius con sabiduría, más o menos como si me hubiera leído la mente.

James arqueó una ceja y dio otro paso hacia mí. Me tapé el otro ojo. Inmaduro, lo sabía, pero era la única forma de que James Potter se acercara más y yo no soltara ninguna risita.

Sentí un revoloteo en mis dedos. Aparté las manos de mi cara y vi la snitch (la jodida, estúpida, provoca-moratones snitch). Sus alas se batían lejos de mi ojo. Los cerré y dejé que rozaran mi párpado.

Me hizo cosquillas. Tonta cosa.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, tenía un James Potter en mi cara.

¿Besos de Snitch? ¿O besos de James Potter?

Ni punto de comparación.

Me abalancé sobre él.

Hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera tenido sus gafas presionando mi ojo morado.

Pero el grandioso, terco, adorable, y arrogante chico con un sentido de la vista horrible nunca había pecado de ser perfecto.

_N/A: Jaja, ¿cómo ha sido de patético el final? El fic entero es completamente… fuera de serie. O debería. No estoy segura en cómo concuerda todo esto, voy a llamarlo personalidad porque ha ido cambiando de emociones tan rápido como Edward Cullen corre (risita). Pero estoy de buen humor, además de un poco enloquecida, en estos momentos._

_De todos modos, ¡feliz día de la Candelaria!_

_Realmente, no tengo nada interesante que decir salvo que hayáis disfrutado de la historia… Quería que me saliera una historia plana, romántica, y dulce cuando me vino esto a la mente. ¡Hábito difícil de romper!_

_¡Mucho amor y superpoderes! (estoy siendo generosa, he)._

_Siriusly Klutzy._

**N/Sango: El día de la Candelaria es una fiesta popular que celebran los que siguen el cristianismo en honor a la Virgen de la Candelaria. Se celebra el dos de febrero (cuando fue publicada esta historia), y la festividad cambia según el país (en algunos dura varios días por ser la patrona del lugar). Suelen hacerse bailes, procesiones… Incluso una fiesta en México más compleja.  
Información tomada de la Wikipedia.**


End file.
